The Reaquantince
by aug325
Summary: This is another version of what it would be like if Silver and Jim meet again. Now with a new exciding plot twist of Little Davie Doppler. My first fanfic. DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Flashback

This is what it would be like if Jim and Silver meet again. My Address is is my first fan fiction sequel I'm making so, I'll make another Chapter when I feel like it. Probably right after I'm done...Treasure Planet will be the death of me XD. Anyway I started making this because always when the ending came I thought it was inconclusive. I was always wondering to myself, "Will Jim ever See that Ol' Cyborg again." I've always replayed this scene in my mind so many times...I figured I should submit it as Fan Fiction. So here ya' go!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Disney's 2002 Treasure Planet Characters except some of the one's I made up. I don't get any money for making these nor do I expect too. I just make these cause I love Silver and Jim and all the Treasure Planet Cast. (Whom I don't own) Please don't sue me, I haven't any money

It was early morning. A clock dinged 6 times. Jim lay on his back on his bed. He sighed. He looked at the ceiling, deep in thought. Almost a year has passed since his adventure to Treasure Planet. He was thinking of the day he entered the New Improved Benbow Inn. He remembered that day well. Just before he showed himself to Sarah and all the Benbonian's he had a chat with the constables.

...Jim's Flashback...

The constable shut the door of the Benbow Inn, and then turned facing Jim. Jim was looking at the constables slightly confused, "You wanted to see me?" he asked. "Yes" said one of the constables. The other constable responded, "You where on the ship named the RLS Legacy?" Jim answered somewhat skeptically, still confused "Yeah..."

"We believe that a few longboat vehicles where stolen from that area."

So _that's_ what they wanted to see me about Jim thought. Jim pauses and rubs his chin, concentrating,

"Well...how many were stolen.."

"Five"

"Five?"

"Yes Five." Jim thought for a bit. Then it struck him. Amelia steered one boat down to Treasure Planet and Silver also steered a boat down there!

"Oh! Well...Two Longboats were destroyed on Treasure Planet..."

"What about the other boats?" They asked.

Jim pauses running his hand though his hair. "The Star Pellucid.." Jim muttered to himself. The one boat he and Silver tied down just before the star went supernova couldn't have come louse, thanks to Jim and Silver's good Knot tying skills. But what about the other ones Meltdown tied down earlier. "I bet two longboats got louse when The Star Pellucid gone supernova!" Jim concluded, disbelieving how he figured all this out in a couple of seconds.

"And the fifth boat?" The constable asked.

Jim's smile faded from his face as he turned slightly away from the constables, thinking. Silver took that boat. Jim was the only one who knew it. Silver sailed that boat out into the etherium.

He sighed but didn't say a word to the Constables.

One of the Constables spoke up "We believe that this vehicle was _stolen_!"

"Stolen?" Jim asked pretending to be curious.

"Yes."

"We also herd he was conflicted of mutiny, and murders."

"We are hot on their trail"

"They _won't_ get away"

Jim knew that Silver hadn't killed anyone on the Legacy. But Scroop killed Mr. Arrow, and a few crewmembers were sent into space and since there was no _proof_ that Scroop was actually _on_ the Legacy, (considering that Jim sent him into space) they probably blamed it on Silver. Jim felt a stab of guilt, knowing that he sent Scroop into floating in the etherium, and Silver was getting blamed for it all.

Jim suddenly realized how crucial their information about the "crime" could be to tracking where Silver was and if they found out where Silver was, they'd surely put him in jail, or worse.

"Well who stole it?" Jim asked

"We believe that someone named..." The constable paused and took out a little notebook. The other constable leaned over so he could read it too.

" Johnny Long Silver" The cops read together. Jim almost laughed at how wrong the constables said his name. But he didn't make a sound. Jim had to get them as off track as possible from the "real" facts.

"Oh, I'm sorry officers but that's not the thief's name"

"It's not?"

"No, his name is..." Jim pauses for a brief second. "Long-Legged Lup'e." He answered The constable quickly erases Silver's "name" and puts in what Jim just told him.

"Right." the cop said as he scrolled it down.

"We also herd from some passerby that he is a cyborg on the left side." the other Constable said. They got this almost right. Jim thought. "No, officers he's not an cyborg, he's an alien that looks like…" Jim paused again. "A slug?" Jim said with question in his voice, doubting that the cops would buy it. The Constables looked at each other, then at Jim, nodded and scrolled it down. Jim could hardly believe it. They bought it? Jim looked at them disbelievingly. Even B.E.N. wouldn't fall for this story, Jim thought and he believes everything I tell him. Jim smirked slightly; hardly believing these cops actually bought this heaping hunk of lies.

"Thank you son"

"We'll be hot on his trail"

"Don't worry about it" The other constable pats Jim on the shoulder. Jim smiled, a bit uneasy, but sincerely. The constables then presented Jim with his uniform for the interstellar academy. Jim went into the Benbow, awaiting his mother's smiling face.

Jim now sat up in bed. He wondered had he done the right thing, lying to those constables. The answer immediately occurred to him yes, Jim thought, "Yes!" Jim said more defiantly. He was protecting Silver from being caught, no doubt about that. "…Silver…" Jim said to himself. He stroked his hand through his hair, wondering where Silver was now, and hoping that the authorities didn't catch up with him. Jim closed his eyes and smiled, shaking his head. Knowing Silver, he won't give up without a fight. "Heh.." Jim laughed, eyes still closed. Then he opened them. Two huge enormous green robot eyes were right in front of his face. "AHH!" Jim said in surprise as he fell off his bed. Wait…green? Jim thought he looked back at the eyes, what he assumed where B.E.N.'s. The eyes laughed happily, as it turned into a reddish-gooey-blobed-someone.

"Morph.." Jim laughed. Then he sighed, still chuckling. "You never get tired of that do ya'?"

Morph shakes his head vigorously, still laughing. Jim looked out of his window at the sunrise, smiling. Morph looked at Jim curiously. He goes a little closer to Jim. "Morph, do you ever wonder where he is now?" No name was needed. Morph knew who Jim was talking about. Morph looks at Jim. Morph curls his lip, crosses his eyes and thinks. Morph then smiles and turns into a smaller version of Silver and bows, tipping his hat.

"Right here! Right here! John Silver at yer service! " Morph burbled. Jim laughed. Morph turned back into his pink form and licked Jim. Jim clutched Morph in his hands, both of them looking out into the sunset. Nobody moved until the clock downstairs dinged 7 times. Jim got up of the floor. "Well, I better help mom before the regulars start coming." Jim got dressed into his uniform and headed down the stairs, Morph following. Jim tip-toed down the stairs hoping not to wake up anyone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** Wow! That was fast! Only a couple of days and Chapter two is out. I apologize for such a long authors note at the beginning of Chapter one, but note: this is my first fan fiction, so I'm still getting used to how the stories are formatted. After the such mushy beginning at Chapter One, I decided to make Chapter Two a little more funny and comical. Originally I was going to title this one "The Inn" and you'd see how the Benbow was doing after about a year, but B.E.N.'s intro was so long I had to put it all in as one chapter. Please comment/review on this, if you don't I'LL EAT YOUR BRAINS! Just kidding Anyway enjoy!

Chapter 2: B.E.N.'s Black Surprise

Jim made his way down the stairs tip-toeing as he went along. He didn't want to wake his mother, more importantly anyone else. When Jim finally reached the bottom of the stairs he became slightly nervous. Ever since Jim brought B.E.N. back from Treasure Planet, B.E.N. had always (though he doesn't mean too) scare Jim at the most inappropriate times. Even though B.E.N. is programed with human intelligence, he is still a robot, which means he doesn't really need to sleep, unless he chooses too. So the thought of B.E.N., staying up all night sort of frighted Jim, even though he knew B.E.N. wouldn't do him or his family any harm, it still kinda creped him out.

"Morph, is he around?" Jim whispered, looking around nervously, as if expecting B.E.N. to pop out of nowhere. Morph turned to his left then to his right, and then burbled to Jim, "Coast-clear."

No sooner had Jim took his first step into the dinning hall (the stairway leads into the dinning hall, I think) Then B.E.N. dashed out in front of Jim and gave his good morning squeeze. "RISE AND SHINE JIMMY! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU FOR SINCE... EVER! SO HOW'S MY BEST BUDDY DO-Mpppht!"Jim had finally managed to get one hand free of B.E.N.'s hug-death-trap and put it over B.E.N.'s mouth to keep him from causing such a racket.

"B.E.N.," Jim began slowly and quietly, as if hoping to calm B.E.N. down a bit. "If you didn't notice, it's summer, and some of the guests are still sleeping! We wouldn't want to wake them up now, would we?" Jim asked in a suggestive tone. B.E.N., with his mouth snapped shut could only do nothing but shake his head vigorously. "Mmm-mm, Mmm-mm!" He muffled, still shaking his head. Jim sighed with a bit of relief and annoyance, and let go of his mouth. People were B.E.N.'s weak spot and Jim knew it.

B.E.N. loved the guests at the Inn, and the guests loved him. B.E.N. was the people-person of the Inn, he greeted the guests, he entertained the guests, he served the guests, he dismissed the guests. Basically anything B.E.N. did at the Inn had to do with people since his navigational purposes are of really no use to the Benbow that much. When they first brought B.E.N. to the Inn he was absolutely terrified at all the people that came there. But after at least a year of getting accustomed to civilization again, B.E.N. has quite enjoyed all the people at the Inn and he almost knows the name of everyone on Montressor.

"Sorry Jimmy, sorry.." B.E.N. whispered sheepishly, taking Jim out of his "circle of hug-death." Then he suddenly looked taken aback and started, "Wait..wait..wait! I didn't wake you up did I?"

Jim chuckled, "No, you didn't wake me up. I woke myself up, and.." Jim paused when he smelled smoke. "What's that smell?" Jim didn't wait for an explanation. "B.E.N...have you been cooking again?"

"Yep! Always the best food for my best buddy!" B.E.N. said as he dashed off to the kitchen. Jim rolled his eyes, but he followed him. B.E.N. was a horrible cook. Jim and Sarah didn't mind this really, it was just the fact that B.E.N. kept cooking even though he stunk, and he always expected either Jim, Sarah, Doppler, or Amelia to try it (if they where around.)

"Oh, uh..B.E.N., don't worry about me I'm not hungry yet." Jim said nervously, not really eggar to try B.E.N.'s strange concoction this early in the morning.

"Oh Nonsense Jimmy! I just made toast!" B.E.N. came back from the kitchen holding a plate of what seemed to be a large pile of black dust. Morph took one look at the plate and screamed, turning into morph-blobbed pieces, hiding behind Jim's shoulder. Jim cringed at the black substance that he saw before him, trying to smile at B.E.N. "Um..that's very thoughtful of you B.E.N. it's just that...um..." Jim darted his eyes across the room, trying to think up a good excuse for not eating "breakfast." "I...umm.."

B.E.N. grinned at Jim hopefully. Jim sighed. He knew he wasn't going to out of this one, since nobody else but him was around to try the black goo. Jim picked up a _very_ small handful of the black dust and started heading it towards his mouth very slowly, Morph quivering behind his shoulder. The black substance almost touched his lips when a bell rang in the corner. B.E.N. suddenly dropped what he was doing (literary he dropped the plate of black junk) and responded joyfully, "MRS. DUNWOODIE ROOM 113 IS UP!" B.E.N. shouted, jumping up and down. He then ran towards Mrs. Dunwoodie's room on his wheels.

When he was gone Jim put the handful of black stuff on the broken plate and sighed with relief, clasping himself into a dinning room chair, hardly believing his luck. Jim looked at Morph exhausted, "Whew, that was close huh Morph?" Morph nodded, exhausted as Jim was and sighed, falling as a small blob onto the table.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Authors Note:_** Oops, sorry it took so long to update this one but I'm making a comic on and I have to update that too. I can't update two things at once, otherwise I'll have a overload and probably go spiraling into a psychopath, and the men in white jackets will have to take me away! LOL! XD Little Davie sort of came in as a plot twist. I didn't expect him I just figured I should do a brief chapter on Amelia's and Doppler's kids. I his personality was so cute that I couldn't leave him out of the plot. He just sort of came. Note: Sometimes I change points of view in every story. I did more of Davie's near the end of this chapter because I want the readers to get a feel of what he's going through. I tend to change points of view from time to time. I'm just warning you now so you won't get lost.

Chapter Three: Little Davie: The Spirt of Silver

After Jim recovered from his "near-death-experience" he picked up the broken plate of "B.E.N.'s black surprise" and threw it in the garbage. Then he went to the kitchen so he could serve himself a _decent_ breakfast. Jim wasn't really in the mood for toast right now, after he saw what B.E.N. did to it, so he just poured himself a bowl of cereal. He headed for a table in the dining room. Jim sat down and ate his cereal quietly. B.E.N. kept coming back every few minutes to try to feed Jim his crappy food, but there meetings where notoriously short, considering more and more people started to wake up and B.E.N. had his hands tied. Pretty soon he stopped seeing Jim all that morning, which was fine for Jim, since he wasn't in a hurry to try any of B.E.N.'s food.

It wasn't long before Sarah got up and had to help B.E.N. with the customers. Jim had his part to do to. Mostly what Jim did at the Inn was mainly all the maintenance, since B.E.N. took care of all the customers and Sarah took care of all the food, and the cooking. So Jim mainly had jobs such as, cleaning the toilets, moping the floor, stuff like that. Jim was thankful that he didn't have to do all that stuff today, because today he had to run to Montressor Space Port to pick up a few groceries.

Jim liked going there. The Space Port is usually the most center of activity in The Galaxy, so you are bound to find an interesting array of things there. Also he could check the wanted posters and see if the law enforcement is off track from finding Silver. Jim still keeps his eyes and ears open about any news where Silver might be, or where the cops think he might be.

Sarah was standing at the door giving Jim a grocery list and last minute instructions. "Ok, now remember I want the _fresh_ perp juice!"

"Yeah, mom I got it! _Fresh_ Purp Juice." Jim said imitating her, as he grabbed a bag to carry groceries in . Morph looked at Jim and Sarah, then turned into a miniature version of Sarah.

"**_FRESH! _**Purp Juice." He burbled, articulating more then Jim did on the word, "fresh".

"Now knock it off!" Sarah chuckled joking around. Morph turned back into his pink form. Jim has earned the trust of Sarah, but she still lectures him, like any mom would. It's like their job or something.

"Now I want you back by lunch ok?"

"Don't worry mom," Jim said rolling his eyes. He was always back by lunch, and if he wasn't he would usually call his mom. He's pretty reliable.

"Ok, then." Sarah sighed as she opened the door.

"Ok mom see..." His voice trailed off he looked outside and he saw Three kitten toddlers and one puppy toddler coming after him. The puppy was slightly behind the rest.

"Jim! Jim! Jim!" They yelled excitedly, running towards the front door. Jim just stared ahead blankly for a couple of seconds "Oh, Crap!" Jim flinched, as he put the bag he was carrying in front of him, so he would avoid a full blast tackle. The Kittens and the puppy tackled Jim and sent him falling on the floor of the Inn, dropping his bag. Sarah looked at them on the floor and smiled shaking her head.

One kitten was frisking Jim, the other was tugging his ear, and hair playfully, the other was just sitting on top of him, and the puppy toddler was licking Jim all over the face.

"Jim, did u bring me anting?"

"Jim, will oo pway wif me toay?"

"Jim, ave u see Benny?"

The puppy just continued to lick Jim. Jim tried to pull the toddlers off from him, but they held him tight.

"Wait-wait–slow down." The Stumbling Doctor panted as he made his way into the Inn. "Now-now children, please get off of Jim, and Davie, stop licking Jim! Honestly I never did this stuff when I was your age!" Davie (the puppy toddler) stopped licking Jim and brought himself to his feet, staring at the ground in shame. The kittens just got off Jim, reluctantly, but with respect. Jim got up off the ground.

"Buh, Daddy, we's jus fooling!"

"We 'idnt. mean any harm."

"We sorry."

Davie continued to stare at his feet. Doppler still continued to look angry at the children, but it was in discipline, more then anger. "Oh, Dilbert, let the kids have their fun!" said Amelia as she also made her way into the Inn. Doppler still continued to look as frustrated as ever "But-but-Amelia-you-you-just–can't-let..." Amelia giggled. Doppler looked at Amelia, confused for a moment. "What is it?" The doctor asked. Amelia continued giggling. Doppler was more confused as ever.

"What is it?"

"Sorry it's just funny when you stumble over your words like that, it's cute." Doppler looked shocked for a moment and then smiled his face redding. "Oh-oh-well-yes-I.." Amelia smirked. The Doctor looked as if he just realized something "Hey! Now wait a minute! Are you trying to get the kids out of being disciplined again?"

Amelia smirked. "Possibly..."

Doppler was about to say something, but he barley had time to say anything, cause B.E.N. just came out of nowhere and trapped Amelia and Doppler in a group hug. "Mr. And Mrs. Doppler! Oh! So nice of you to come." B.E.N. took them out of his hug and shook their hands vigorously.

"BENNY!" The blond kitten shouted joyously.

"SUZIE!" B.E.N. shouted as he made his way towards the young kitten girl. They both hugged each other with equal squeezing ability. B.E.N. set Suzie down.

"I've missed oou"

"I MISSED OUU TOO!" B.E.N. shouted joyfully. Jim rolled his eyes. "Oh, please, it was only a day." Suzie turned to face Jim. "Benny's coo! He's more coo then oouu are!"

"Coo?" Jim asked.

"Coo!" Suzie insisted.

"Oh, you mean cool?" Jim asked.

"At's what I daid coo!" Suzie yelled frustrated. Jim rolled his eyes and played along to please Suzie. "Oh, your right how silly of me, it's pronounced coo!"

"At's right and don't oouu forget it!" Suzie turned back to face B.E.N. "Can Benny pway today?" B.E.N. looked sad.

"Benny has to work."

"When oour done?"

"Benny might be able to-" Jim didn't want to stay around to hear anymore of this nauseating conversation. He was about to make his way to the door when something was holding him back. He turned around. Little Davie was holding on to Jim's pant leg, staring at him with hopeful eyes. "Oh, hi Davie, I didn't see you there!" Davie smiled. Jim smiled back.

Everybody knew perfectly well that Davie had a condition. He couldn't speak. He didn't even cry when he was born, his mouth was open as wide as can be, his face red, trying to produce a sound, but nothing came out At first Doppler and Amelia were terrified about the news, but they soon figured that if Davie was mute, there was nothing they could do about it. The doctors are not sure weather Davie is a mute, or if he's just slow to learn English. Either way, they are still worried about him. Even with Davie's lack of speech, he was quite intelligent, he understands what other people say, even though he can not speak. He pays attention to mostly all the world around him, and he knows what's going on.

Davie knows secrets. Lots and lots of secrets and since he can't talk, his secrets are sacred as a locked diary. He hears many people at the Benbow and has always paid attention to any new news. He even knew a little about Jim's relationship with Silver. Jim never told nobody what happened between him and Silver on the Legacy, except for Morph. Even though Davie knew Jim had been close with this Silver guy he never really knew who he was because he wasn't born when Jim meet Silver as a physical being. So Silver was more of a legend or a spirit to Davie if anything.

Davie had always herd Jim in his room talking to Morph about Silver. Jim would usually start with the phrase, "Morph, do you remember how Silver..." and Davie would listen in. Davie only had fragments of the stories of Silver but to Davie, he sounded like a really cool guy and he really hoped to meet him one day. He always wanted to go with Jim to the Space Port. Because he herd that's were he checks the wanted posters for Silver, and he always hoped that he'd find the _real _thing.

"Did you want something?" Jim asked. Davie nodded, still staring up at Jim. "How's your voice, still mute?" Davie opened his mouth, trying to produce a sound, but nothing came out. Davie nodded sadly. "Don't worry," Jim said. "Soon enough you'll be able to talk and you can bless the Galaxy with your beautiful voice." Morph nodded and turned into a small version of Davie.

"Beautiful voice!" The little Davie sang.

Davie smiled at Morph, and made a weird, but pleasant little high-pitched wheezing sound. Any one who didn't know Davie very well would say he was having a heart-attack. But Jim and most of the Benbowians knew by now this was Davie's way of laughing. Davie liked Jim. Jim was always confidant that some day he'll be able to speak. Davie smiled and nodded at Jim, even though he knew that his parents thought the chances of it where really unlikely. Morph turned back to his pink form.

"So did you want a souvenir from the Space Port or something?" Jim asked, Davie was still clutching on to Jim's pant leg. Davie didn't nod or shake his head he just looked at Jim, with his big blue hopeful eyes. 'He didn't get it' thought Davie. 'I don't want a souvenir from the Space Port, I want to _go _to the Space Port!' Davie looked at Jim hopefully, and when he got no response from Jim, he shook his head.

"Don't worry, I'll be back if that's what your worried about." Jim said jokingly. "I just have to pick up a few things from the Space Port Ok?" Davie sighed, he knew it was no use trying to tell Jim what he really wanted. So he just let go of Jim's pant leg and nodded forlornly. "Ok, see ya' soon!" Jim said as he went out the door, Morph following. Davie sighed.

He failed! He kept trying to go with Jim to the Space Port ever since he could remember and each attempt was more pitiful then the last. 'Oh, if only I could speak!' Davie thought desperately. 'If only I could open my mouth and utter the words: "Jim, I want to go to the Space Port with you." I could see Silver.' Davie shivered with excitement as he "said" his name. 'But I can't' He thought sadly.

He turned his head a little to the right of the door, thinking. When he turned his head he saw Jim's duffle bag sitting on the floor of the Inn. 'Jim's Duffle bag!' Davie thought wildly. 'Did he mean to leave it there! Will he come back for it! Should I sneak in?' All these thoughts raced though Davie's mind quickly, but he had little time to think as he saw the doorknob of the front entrance being turned open. Davie Doppler had little time to think, so he just ran for Jim's Duffle bag and threw himself in it, closing the top very quickly and carefully.

From within the bag he herd Mrs. Hawkins voice. "Back already!" She laughed, teasing. Then he herd Jim's voice, "Ha-ha very funny mom, I just forgot my bag." Jim said. Davie herd footsteps approaching, he tried his best to not make a sound, which he found easy, and for the first time in his life he was glad he was a mute. Jim picked up the bag, grunting. Davie had a sudden jolt. Nothing was in the bag except a few sandwiches and juice that Mrs. Hawkins made. Surely Jim would notice the weight change of the bag when he picked it up.

But to Davie's surprise, Jim hadn't said anything about the weight of the bag, he just said "See ya mom I'll be back around 12!" He then herd Morph's voice, "Around 12!" Morph burbled! Davie once again found something that he was glad for that he wouldn't of thought off. Davie was so small and light-weight. He was considerably small for his age. Amy, Kitten and Suzie (Amelia's other children) usually made fun of him for this. But this is the first time Davie found his size helpful. Jim didn't even notice the slight weight change of his bag. Davie herd the door close and he smiled.

Jim walked to a taxi-ship carrying his bag, having no idea that he was carrying Little Davie Doppler, who was hiding in Jim's bag for the ride to the Space Port.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Authors Note:_** Ok I got a lot of facts wrong about Davie in chapter 3. Such as not blue eyes, brown, "He can cry." Simple things like that. But note that I haven't watched Treasure Planet for a month when I made the last chapter so... yeah sweats nervously So your going to have to deal with what you got. I still think it's a cool version anyway. Well anyway, here is yet another example of my switching points of view thing again. Oh and if your confused I said in the beginning of chapter one I said this takes place 'almost' a year after Treasure Planet. And your wondering why all of Doppler and Amelia's kids are talking? (except Davie of corse) Well it's because of the status quo. Think about it. Dog and Cat children, it's almost a year, in dog and/or cat years that would be...does some math They'd be about 7. But it's not a year yet so they're about 5 and 6.

Chapter 4: The Space Port

Davie's heart gave a sudden jolt. He wondered should he run back to the inn. He ever went outside the home before. His dad was persnickety about the smallest of things so he never actually got to go see the spaceport.(though his dad went there all the time)

Thoughts started racing through his head again. 'Probably nothing to see there go back.' 'Dad wouldn't like this' and dumb thought after dumb thought raced through his head. But all of these thoughts seemed silly and trivial. Davie then thought 'I know what I'm doing.'

He nodded to himself agreed with this thought and since he was in a moving taxi vehicle he figured he should stay put. He then sighed and relaxed again. He then noticed a little opening in the bag where he could peer his eyes through and see without anyone noticing. He saw Jim really close. He then ducked back down in the bag for the fear of being seen. He didn't realize how close he was to Jim. If Jim saw the tiniest of movement in the bag Davie would be discovered.

Davie took some deep breaths, settled down again, thinking, 'He probably won't find me out until he reaches for the sandwiches near lunch time. I'll figure out what to do when that time comes.'

He then nuzzled down low in the bag closed his eyes and imaged what Silver and the Spaceport would look like. With this to think on, he fell asleep in the bag.

Jim looked out the window of the taxi cab, sighing, slightly frustrated. Morph smiled and Jim patted him on the head. He continued his gaze out the window. He would be driving his own solar surfer to the spaceport if it wasn't for the fact that the cops confiscated it. Jim kept telling them that his record is clean now, and he wants it back, but the cops just tell Jim that what they confiscate stays confiscated, or something like that. Jim slightly giggled. He was getting under the impression that all robots are stupid. Well just the one's he knows. 'Maybe I'm some sort of insane robot magnet or something.' Jim thought chuckling to himself.

The drive lasted about only an hour but by the time Jim got out of the taxi cab, payed the driver and grabbed his bag, Davie was fully awake. He looked around in awe! There was so much to see, but just from that little seam in the bag, he couldn't see much. He could tell it was a place of trade, shipping and commerce. Forgetting the fear of being discovered he hoisted his head so both eyes could get a clear view of everything that was going on. He saw many types of alien species that he had never seen before.

He saw arrangements of little market carts some selling purps and other food, some selling food that he had never before seen in his life! There were drubloons like the money they used on Montressor. But there where these other aliens that where trading money that looked like nothing he had ever seen!

The most impressive thing he saw of all, were the ships. He had saw pictures of them in his holo- story books but he never thought he would actually see some! There were ships all over the port. Some were great huge merchant ships, others where just little longboats, and there were some that looked a lot like the one Jim went on.

He then looked up towards the sails, and that's when he noticed all the mani-birds flying around the Spaceport. Davie had never seen creatures like them! He wondered if he could get close enough to take it home for a pet, but he thought better of it. He then looked at all the domed buildings and archways. Wondering on how the architects built them.

He looked around with his eyes, darting every which way, trying to see everything that was going on. He soon realized this was impossible and gave up on this and looked up towards Jim's face. Davie smiled. He couldn't remember the last time he was this happy.

He could only remember a long time ago when he meet Jim. Jim didn't tease him like he sisters did or assumed he was unintelligent like his parents did. Jim just smiled at Davie and told him, "Don't worry, your troubles will be over soon." as if he read his mind. Jim let Davie play with Morph, he even let him have his old Holo-story books about Captain Flint.

Davie smiled up at Jim, even though he couldn't see it. Then he decided to look straight foreword in the bag, so he could see where Jim was going and what he was doing.

"Ok..." Jim muttered to himself as he took out a small groceries list. "I better take care of these things first" He made his way to the local trading port for selling food. Jim bought some fresh purps, and some other groceries. Then he made his way to the Police Station.

Jim didn't like going in there much. He had to many bad experiences over there. He just took a look at the wanted posters outside once and a while, to see how close, or off track the cops were from finding Silver. If they where to close to finding Silver, Jim goes in and shall we say... "_corrects_" them. If they where as far away from Silver as The Lagoon Nebula, Jim lets the poster be. Plus if they were way off track, the posters where always good for a laugh.

Jim searched the wanted posters carefully. Silver was not always under his real name under these posters so Jim had to recall from memory all the phoney-Balgonie names that he tells them. He looked at all these posters and then stopped at one. He could hardly believe what he saw. Morph, who was next to Jim this whole time bursted out laughing. Jim snorted and giggled at the wanted poster that was before him. Jim laughed to himself sarcastically, "Oh yeah, that definitely looks like Silver!" What he saw before him didn't even look like Silver at all. It looked nothing like him. Jim would have passed the poster if he didn't notice the name. It read, "Wanted: John Legged Slug Lup'e"

From what it looked like it looked like all the cops put all there fake ideas together to make this creature that looked like a robotic slug with legs and giant pants. Jim would have laughed louder at this sight but he didn't want anybody to suspect something. Morph was laughing his little heart out, but when he saw Jim stop Morph sorta lowered his laughter a bit.

Jim then turned and made his way back to the market place chuckling slightly. Morph smiled and turned into the slug creature thing. "I'm John Silver!" Morph announced, trying his best not to laugh. Jim snorted at this and bursted out laughing. Morph turned into his pink form and burst into hysterics. They were far enough from the Police Station that the cops wouldn't hear, and nobody at the Spaceport payed any mind to them, they where doing there own thing.

They didn't stop laughing until they reached the market place. Jim wiped his eyes, recovering from his laughter. "Ha-uh..whew!" He sighed. Morph floated as a louse blob in the air, showing that he was tired from all the laughing too. Jim checked his watch. It wasn't even 12'o clock yet! He still had plenty of time. Jim turned his head towards the souvenir shop.

"I might as well get that souvenir I promised Davie huh?" Morph nodded his head. Davie felt a stab of guilt. Jim thought that Davie had wanted a little souvenir or something. He didn't actually think that Jim had really intended to get him anything.

Jim smiled and headed towards the little shop stand. Jim looked down at the merchandise table. He saw lots of weird things, but none of them looked like stuff Davie would find appealing. He then laid his eyes on a little toy boat. Jim smiled. He knew how much Davie liked adventure and those stories of Captain Flint. Jim must have seen Davie read his old holobook about a thousand times.

Jim picked up the toy boat, payed the shopkeeper and headed down towards the docks. He figured if he had some spare time he should at least look at the ships a bit. Morph suddenly stopped following Jim and gave a sudden jolt. Jim slowed his pace down to a stop and looked at Morph questionably. "Morph...what are you..." Morph replied with a 'SHHH!' Jim walked towards Morph frustrated, wondering if Morph was playing one of his little games. He was about to tell Morph to knock it off, when he suddenly stopped. It was hard to hear through the crowd, and if you didn't stop to listen, you would surely miss the sound. But Jim heard it clear as crystal. It was the faint outline of a very familiar voice. Silver's voice!

It was hard to tell what he was saying through the hustle and bustle of the Spaceport, but Jim could tell it was Silver alright. Jim, hardly knowing what he was doing, ran through the crowd to where he could tell the voice was coming from. Morph, having been left behind in all the confusion, raced slightly behind Jim, trying to keep up. They zig-zagged through crowds until Jim stopped in front of a small market stand, with Silver standing near the little shop. Jim looked at Silver from where he was. He could only see the back of him. He inspected him up and down until his eyes laid on his right cybernetic leg and arm. "Silver?"

— OHHH cliff hanger dun-dun-dun! - — 


	5. Chapter 5

**_Authors Note:_** Yay! The first _real_ chapter with Silver in it! - Finally! XD Next fanfic I won't make it so long to get to him -- This chapter was super hard to do. Not because I was gone all spring break and was at New York with no laptop. (Cause my daddy won't buy me one) But also because I find Silver's character extremely hard to do. Even though I've been a Silver fan since the movie came out in 2002, he is still a complex character for me to do. And...I'm making this way to hard on myself aren't I! XD Anyway I tried this chapter to the best of my ability, hope you like it. - To all who reviewed: Thank you bunches huggies - I will exclude Davie from this chapter but he'll be in the next one! Just remember, he is in Jim's bag watching and listening intently the whole time.

Chapter 5: The salty cyborg returns

Jim wasn't close enough to Silver that Silver didn't actually notice Jim was there, but Jim could tell even from afar distance it was Silver, no doubt about that. Jim just stood there for a moment, not sure what to do. He glanced over at Morph for a brief second, but he just realized Morph was no longer there! He looked in front of him and Morph was already racing towards his old master. "Morph!" Jim chased after him.

It didn't take that long for Morph to reach Silver. Morph zoomed up to Silver's cheek, nuzzled and licked him affectionately all over. This caught Silver by surprise. "Morphie?" Silver cried in astonishment. Morph cooed happily and nuzzled all over Silver some more. Silver laughed, he looked around. "Where's.." Silver didn't have to finish his sentence, he spotted Jim making his way down to where Silver and Morph were. "Jimbo?" Silver chuckled.

When Jim reached Silver he stopped right in front of him. The two old friends looked at each other for quite some time until Jim suddenly thrust himself into the old cyborg's arms. "Silver!" Silver hugged Jim back and smiled. "Now, ya' didn't tink I'd forgotten 'bout ya' already!" Silver joked. Jim laughed. Jim started to speak but he had so many things to say and they all got mixed up in his mouth. "Silver, What-when...How...I thought...why..." Silver laughed. "Slow down lad, I'll 'splain everything back at me boat." Jim nodded and followed Silver down to the docks.

As they were walking Jim looked up at Silver again and the shock wore off by now so he could work out what he wanted to say. "Silver, what are you doing here?"

Silver spoke but he didn't look at Jim. "Well...ta' make a long story short, let's jus' say th' rusted longboat crash-landed on Montressor Spaceport." There was a hint of anger in his voice. There was a brief pause until Jim said, "The authorities?" Jim asked uneasily. Silver still didn't look at Jim. "Yeah. Blasted Idiots." Silver mumbled. Jim looked slightly guilty. Silver glanced over at him.

"Now don' act like that! Not yer fault! Besides, I havn't seen a Montressor Cop in a _long_ time!" Silver then paused. "Fact, I don't tink I've seen one since I left the Legacy. What's keeping 'em!" Silver joked.

Jim chuckled at this and Morph busted out laughing. Silver looked at them skeptically. "Now what's so funny!" Silver chuckled. Morph suddenly turned into the robotic slug again. "Silver! Silver! Silver!" Morph cried out. Silver looked at Morph, who turned back into his pink form and gave a few belly laughs. Silver laughed too.

"Wha' the devil was that ting!"

"You! You! You!" Morph giggled.

"Me?" Silver snorted, still playing along with Morph's game.

"The Cops, well the cops here, the Montressor Cop's, think _your _that thing!" Jim chuckled.

Silver looked shocked for a moment then glanced back at Morph who turned back into the weird creature again. Silver gave a few laughs at this and glanced back at Jim.

"Yer kiddin' me now aren't ya?"

Jim grinned. "Nope!" Silver raised his eyebrow at Jim. "Really now..." Silver asked skeptically. Jim snorted. "Hey if you don't believe me you can take a look at the wanted posters over there!"

Silver glanced at where Jim was pointing and saw those odd machines or whatever you want to call them. Silver got a belly-laugh out of this. "Now where in the galaxy did they come up with that insane idea!" Morph grinned and turned into a little finger and pointed it right at Jim. Jim smiled at Morph but shooed the finger away as Morph turned back into his pink form. Silver smiled at Jim. "Been keepin' them off track from me huh?"

Jim smiled back. "Guess you could say that."

"Say That!" Silver exclaimed. "How far off track could you possibly get then THAT!" Silver said making a gesture at one of the posters. Both of them laughed at this and Morph chuckled.

Silver suddenly stopped walking. He looked ahead with disappointed look on his face. Jim stopped laughing to see what Silver was looking at. "Oh!..." Jim exclaimed. Silver's boat was completely torn apart it looked as if a thousand of Gamma Mammoths had trampled all over it. The outside looked pretty busted and bruised. Cannon ball marks were all over it. Some of the sails were ripped also. The mast was completely broken in two. The engine also had some bad scratches on it. It looked as if the engine was completely torn off the boat until someone welded it on together. Some of the pieces of the boat were chipped off and the paint was scratched. It looks like Silver had landed the longboat just in time though. Any longer, and the boat would be nothing but a pile of rubble.

Silver sighed deeply. "Only ting that works on it now is the engine, but it doesn't got e'nough propulsion to get it off the ground."

Jim examined it. "This thing's in pretty bad shape. I don't even think I can fix it!"

Silver sighed."At's what the mechanic said. I swear I've been stopping almost every single garage on this blasted place trying to find someone who'd at least try ta fix it."

Jim looked over at Silver. "So that's what you were doing when we found you."

Silver nodded. "Right. I've even tried ta fix it meself a couple of times. I just ended up getting the engine reattached an' running with th' power of a half-dead flashlight." Silver said frustrated.

Jim paused for a moment not sure what to say. "...Well that sucks." Jim finally said. Silver snorted. "Yeah darn right it sucks! Been here for a week now trying to get that devil of a thing to work!"

Jim sighed. "Ya know, you could buy a new one." Silver looked at Jim surprised that this topic came up. He turned his head away from Jim, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well...I-uh-ya see Jimbo.." Silver began, but Jim cut him off. "Now don't tell me you already spent all of that money already!"

It was true that Silver had stuffed his pockets of all the loot they could hold from a small portion of Treasure Planet. Even though it wasn't all of the Treasure, it was still a lot of money and Jim hoped that Silver hadn't spent it all at once.

Silver cringed. "Not exactly..." Jim looked at Silver skeptically. Silver looked over at Jim and sighed. "Don't tell me you didn't spend it all in one go!" Jim questioned.

"No, no, no Jimbo, 's nothing like that, I just sort of..."

"Sort of what?"

Silver gave a weak laugh. "No use tryin' ta lie ta ya so I might as well come clean!" Silver paused. "Ya know how I gave ya those few extra rupees and drubloons I gave ya ta ur...rebuild the damage?"

Silver hasn't necessarily told Jim that he trashed the Inn in the first place but Jim knew it anyway and he didn't care. The damage was paid for so he really had no reason to be angry at him. Silver was also aware that Jim knew what he did to the Inn. Both of them just didn't like talking about it in full conduct or reference.

"Yeah..." Jim said. It wasn't a question. Silver continued.

"Well..ur that money I gave ya...was...'bout half of what I..." Silver sighed unable to finish. Jim looked surprised. "Ya mean..you gave up about half of what you..." Silver sighed.

"Forget it."

"But that probably only meant that you had..."

Silver laughed. "I said forget it Jimbo, s' not that big a deal!"

Jim smiled at Silver with disbelief. If he gave of about what was half or more in his pockets to Jim and his mother that would mean that Silver had little money to start out with. Knowing Silver, he would have at least saved some of that money, but...

Silver gave a sly smile. "I told ya you'd get an even portion of the treasure." Jim looked surprised at the cyborg, remembering there encounter on Treasure Planet, bargaining for the map.

"But I didn't uphold my part of the bargain." Jim said slightly guilty.

"True." Silver said. "But we both got ta see the treasure didn't we?" Jim still looked guilty a bit. He didn't answer. Silver nudged him.

"Didn't we?"

"Well.. yeah... but-"

"Well there ya go!"

Jim sighed. He knew it was pointless trying to argue with Silver once his mind was made up. Besides both of them probably spent most of the loot anyway.

Jim shook his head. "Alright Silver, you win."

Silver laughed and sat down in the rusted longboat. "I taught so!"

Jim sat down next to Silver. He looked around the inside of the boat. He saw a wrench and few extra bolts on the floor, no doubt for some of Silver's mechanical parts (since he no longer had Morphie as a wrench). The inside of the boat wasn't as damaged as the outside of the boat. Just a few scratches and paint chips here and there. Jim looked around until his eyes feel on a small bag, nearly empty. Silver noticed he was staring at it. "At's me bag. Got a few drubloons in there. Jus' ate me last meal yesterday."

Jim looked over at Silver surprised. "Yesterday!"

Silver shrugged. "Well ya see I was running low on food yesterday and money. I ate bout the rest of the food I had to build up strength after th' crash. Don't got 'nough drubloons in there even for a snack. Even when I'm at top stock I'm about down to a meal a day..." Silver stopped when he saw Jim's concerned face. "But I usually make th' meals meself, they aren't that light!" Silver started nervously. As he said so, his stomach gave a huge growl, as if eager to tell him he's wrong. Jim suddenly remembered the sandwiches his mother had packed in his bag.

"If your hungry I got sandwiches."

Silver looked shocked. "Oh, don' worry bout me Jimbo, I'm fine." But Jim was already reaching for the sandwiches. His hand went in the bag searching for the sandwiches and juice. When he stopped feeling around he felt something small, something...breathing! And to everyone's surprise (including Davie's) Jim pulled little Davie Doppler out of the bag. Davie grinned and waved nervously.

– – – – – – Yes! Another cliff hanger MAHAHAHA -– – – – –>


	6. Chapter 6

**_Authors Note: _**I'm going cliff hanger crazy XD laughs evilly Okay, So Davie was in the last chapter, I lied. Sorry but I forgot he appeared at the end of the chapter. . Sorry I haven't been making chapters in a while but I had a bad case of writers block GAH! I hate it when that happens! XC And I'm trying to wrap this story up quickly because I want to start my remake of Treasure Planet soon. It's gonna be the same general idea and theme except it will contain more of Silver's point of view and Silver's cabin-girl, Auggie gives a playful wink ;)

I do apologize if I get any alien names wrong, I have no TP books whatsoever (wish I did) so I am not familiar with all the correct terms and names of the aliens creatures and if I do get any names wrong you may correct me but don't act all smart-ass about it please. :3

Next chapter will come when I stop backing myself into corners like that XP GAH! MORE WRITERS BLOCK! XP

Chapter 6: Davie had been discovered

Jim Silver and Morph stared at Davie for a moment. Jim stared at disbelief and utter shock of the little canine child he now held in his hands. Davie just grinned, not in triumph but more or less to over come the shock of being found. This shock only lasted for a few seconds however as Jim set Davie down in the boat, gently but sternly.

"Davie," Jim began slowly still quite shocked and confused. "How did you get in my bag?" Davie didn't look directly at Jim he kept his gaze down at the floor. "Davie, look at me." Jim said gently. Davie turned his gaze towards Jim but stopped when he saw Silver sitting right next to him. This caught him by shock and he instantly toppled backwards in surprise he knew that Silver was close from his point of view in the bag, he just hadn't realized how close. Silver slightly chuckled at this and turned over to Jim.

"Jimbo, who is this lad?" Jim glanced over at Silver as he helped Davie up. "This is Davie, he was supposed to be back at the Inn but...I guess he followed me here." Jim shrugged. Davie sat down in the boat. Silver looked at Davie from head to toe examining him. Until Silver finally said, "I wonder if we met b'fore he looks kinda familiar..." Silver said rubbing his chin trying to figure where he saw the little canid. Jim sighed. "He should he's one of the Doc's kids." Silver looked over at Jim. "Th' Doctor?"

"Yeah." Jim said. "I guess I forgot to tell you, he got married to Amelia and they had four children."

Silver looked at Jim then at Davie. He chuckled. "The Cap'n an the Doctor, who'd figure they'd end up togeter eh? A canid and a feline now at's someting ya' don't see everyday. I guess at's why Davie looks familiar, looks just like the Doc!"

Davie shrugged a little bit uneasy he didn't like it when people told him he looked like his father even though it was true. He looked remarkably similar to Doppler (cause he was the same species). But he still looked a bit different from him. He wore clothes that were way to big for him, probably hand-me-downs from Jim. (Doppler was still paying off the damages from the voyage to Treasure Planet so he couldn't afford good clothes). Unlike his father he didn't wear glasses because he didn't need them. His hair was not tucked back like his dad's but sort of went over his eyes in a messy hair style. Doppler and Amelia tried there best to make his hair look nice but it was always for naught. So his hair sat a brown rats nest on his head. His eyes were the most that stood out though. They were not a dark amber brown, but a bright intense blue. When you looked into his eyes you can not help feel sympathy for him, even if you don't even know what his problem is. But still he looked sort of like The Doctor in a odd way.

Silver looked at Davie as if waiting for a reply. "What's wrong lad, cat got your tongue!" Silver chuckled still obviously joking about The Doctor's and Captain's marriage.

Davie gave a little slight high pitched wheeze. (Which you remember is his way of laughing). Silver looked at him in a odd way. Not necessarily mean, more of concerned and puzzled. Jim saw Silver's confused look on his face and decided he better explain. "Um...That's Davie's way of laughing Silver, you see he can't speak he's um...mute." Jim said trying to explain this as the best way he could without hurting Davie's feelings and trying to say it as short as possible.

Silver thought about this for a moment, glanced back and forth between Jim and Davie. "So, ya can't talk." Silver said looking at Davie. Davie shook his head at Silver but he couldn't help smiling. There standing right in front of him was the cyborg that Jim has always mentioned, the one he herd stories about. He always used to have dreams of Treasure Planet, Flint, and Silver all mixed up into one dream. He never thought he would stand face to face with one of these legends, yet here he was, 'talking' to him.

Silver looked at Davie, "What ya got that grin on yer face fer lad?" Davie just shrugged sheepishly. Jim stared at Davie loathly. He wondered how in the world did Davie get inside his bag and why the heck did he go in there in the first place? What purpose would it serve? And Jim asking all these questions in his head knew even if he asked them out loud, they would never be answered.

Jim recalled when Davie was holding on to Jim at the Benbow, not wanting to let go of him for a reason. Maybe- Jim sighed and asked Davie, "Davie...back at the Benbow, did you _want_ to go with me to The Spaceport?"

Davie turned his head back at Jim in a swift motion, a bit shocked at Jim's question, that he actually interpreted it after a while. Davie nodded his head solemnly but sincerely. Jim sighed. "Davie, you shouldn't pull off stunts like that! Man the doc is ever gonna be in a fit when I bring _you_ home!" Jim said rolling his eyes. Davie smiled and chuckled. Jim looked at Davie. "Davie, if you want to go to the Spaceport again, try telling somebody first." Davie curled his upper lip, thinking, and then without even attempting to make a sound, formed his right hand into a moon shape and sort of tilted it on it's side slightly.

Jim looked at the hand sign and as if interpreting another language nodded. "That'll do" he said. Davie put his hand down and smiled. Davie knew only a little bit of sign language, cause there weren't many books on it anymore, mostly books about foreign languages from other planets and galaxies. So Davie had to make up his own signs. Mostly on most of the things and people he knew: Jim, Mrs. Hawkins, Dad, Mom, Suzie, Amy, Kitten, Benbow Inn, B.E.N., Morph...mostly nouns. And when something new came across him he usually made a new sign for it. The hard part was getting everyone to know what that sign meant. But even though he had this way of communication it was still completely difficult for people to understand what he's trying to say. So he hardly used the signs anyway.

Silver glanced from Jim to Davie watching this. He then glanced at Morph. Who smiled and shouted, "Sign! Sign!" And turned into a little Spaceport moon, imitating the same motions of Davie's hand. Silver looked at Davie. "So at's what ya were doing." Silver said looking down at the child. Jim and Davie smiled. "Yeah, he's got certain signs for certain things." Jim said.

Silver looked at Davie, "Everyting?" he said smiling.

Davie blushed a little. Jim laughed. "Well not everything, but most of everything, just mostly people, places and words he knows."

Silver grinned at Davie. "And ya make up all those yerself!"

Davie face flushed with embarrassment even more but he smiled and nodded his head, so quickly and vigorously that Silver was sure that Davie's head would fall off his shoulders. Silver laughed. "Slow down Davy, we wouldn't want to lose that head of yours would we?"

Davie gave a slight laugh and shook his head.

Jim smiled. Despite Davie's surprising entrance, he and Silver had managed to be good friends almost instantly. Jim chuckled remembering how long it took for him and Silver to become actual friends and could trust each other fully. It must have been at least five days or so. Jim remembered there where many times when he could trust Silver and many times that he couldn't. When he first arrived on the Legacy Jim didn't trust Silver at all, even like him for that matter. It was like being on a roller coaster. One time he could trust him, the other time he couldn't. The only time he could remember when they gained each others respect was when Silver had proven himself (and Jim) that he could sacrifice a life long obsession in order to save Jim.

Jim reached down into his bag. And pulled out two sandwiches cut in halves. "Who's hungry." Jim said smiling. Davie raised his hand up high with a broad grin, looking up at Silver with admiration. Jim grinned at the both of them, tossed a sandwich to Davie, who caught it. And was already handing his half to Silver before he had a chance to protest. Silver looked at Davie and Jim and smiled. He grabbed the sandwich and replied, "Okay lads, looks like you shag hied me!"


End file.
